Cybertronian Beast Wars
by 8437372
Summary: Warning Spoiler Warning the beast wars happened on Jungle Planet instead of prehistoric Earth what will happen when the cybertron transformers meet the Beast Wars Transformers?
1. Chapter 1

Cybertronian Beast Wars

A/N in this story the beast wars took place on jungle planet. This takes place a few episodes in the future because of the toys, I know about a new character that will be appearing after galvatron appears. Also some things happen in beast wars and some don't. One the maximals don't find the ark because the autobots are fully functional. Two this takes place after depth charge is destroyed. Three dinobot did not die. Four blackarachnia is a maximal. Five the axalon(maximal ship) and the Darkside(predacon ship) are still there. And the quantum surge never happened either.

"Team, we just got a distress call from Jungle Planet." Said Optimus Prime "Leobreaker, Wingsaber, you're with me. Vector prime, you, hotshot and override head to Gigantion to start the search for the cyber planet key. Scattershot, Red alert, take care of things here while we're gone. Autobots transform and Rollout.

**Later**

"Hold Up team, I hear something." Said Optimus prime

Just then a Giant wasp came flying out of the trees on the left followed by a robot with cheetah patterns on him holding a gun with what looked like internal organs on it.

"Wazzpinator Terrorize" said the wasp and his head came down for his chest plate and his legs came down from his stinger. And a little dizzy from the fall started shooting at Optimus and his crew. Who shot back and sent him flying towards the mountain that was scourges palace.

"Optimus Prime my name is Cheetor I am one of the ground scouts for the maximals led by Optimus Primal"

"May we meet Optimus Primal? Asked prime

"Optimus Prime it is an honor to meet you" said Primal "Let me introduce you to my team: Dinobot, Combat Specialist, Rattrap, Explosives Expert, Rhinox, Technological genius, Airrazor, Air Recon, Tigatron, Ground recon, silverbolt, fuzor with the speed of a hawk and the senses of a wolf, And Blackarachnia former Predacon and helpful advantage to the team Cheetor you know."

Now let you introduce you to my team: Leobreaker, Formerly known as overhaul, and wingsaber, a little like the maximal Depth charge. The rest of my team is on earth keeping things stable there and on gigantion to look for the final cyber planet key to stop the black hole and save the universe. I'm sure you will meet them eventually.

"We would like to help in any way we can" said Primal

"Are you mad Optimus," asked Dinobot, We have to defeat Megatron and win the beast wars.

"Wait, you're fighting against a Megatron too? Asked Prime.

"Yes we have been fighting him for a few years now. We need to destroy him." Replied primal. Just then an earthquake happened and some of the computers went offline.

"If that was what I think it was, our megatrons have just joined forces." Said Prime

"Well that's just prime" said Primal

**ELSEWHERE**

"Megatron welcome to Jungle planet. Said BW Megatron this is my team: Waspinator, the most incompetent fool I have ever had the displeasure to command over, Terrorsaur, Scorponok, Tarantulas, Quickstrike, and Inferno."

"Hello," said Cybertron Megatron "This is Starscream, Scourge, Thundercracker, Crumplezone, Ransack, Nemesis Breaker, and sideways.

"Wait, I remember you, My spark briefly possessed your body a while back." said Starscream "I told You I'd be back."


	2. Chapter 2

The coming of Galvatron

A/N okay let me clear a few things up. If you look, when Megatron is blasting Optimus Prime in the Beast wars, you will see that the maximals and predacons are about the same size as the kids.

"Lori, Bud and Coby looked at the 7 new transformers to the team and were amazed that the maximals were around their size. "Hello, My name is Coby Hanson from Earth and this is my girlfriend Lori and my little brother Bud." said Coby extending his hand which was shaken by Rattrap.

"You know optimus," said Prime, We picked up a strange anomolie on Earth a while back do you know what it could be?"

"It could be a stasis pod that we lost when we were attacked by Megatron before we crashed here. Come on let's go get it.

In Scourges Palace

"Megatron we need to get to earth to find that stasis pod that our scanners picked up earlier. We need to make the protoform into a predacon." said BW Megatron.

"Yes" said C Megatron. "Let's Go" and he opened his portal of fire and jumped through it. as did BW Megatron. They landed right on the side of the Grand Canyon in Arizona. As soon as they all landed, A shot fell from the sky and struck BW Megatron right in the chest sending him into stasis Lock. C Megatron looked down at the pitiful Figure before him and thought that it would be a good time to gain more power. "Predacons, Decepticons, Keep me safe while I give this Fool's spark a test run."

"Wazzpinator think..." but was cut off by C Megatron blasting him with his lightning powers. No body had any objections after that. They all stood around him and aimed their guns at the area that the shot came from. Optimus Prime saw all this from the air as he had fired the shot and was horrified that Megatron was about to mingle his spark with the BW Megatron. He firred a quick succession at the Predacons and Decepticons and landed when all the bots had falled. He aimed his gun carefully but was too late. C Megatron had just pulled his chest plate open and pulled BW Megatrons chest open and their sparks Conjoined creating a blinding light that formed a ball around the two Megatrons.

**Inside C Megatrons core conciouseness**

"What is this place?" exclaimed C Megatron

"It's our sparks you have mingled our sparks together and i'll accept that you wanted more power I would have done the same thing but I fully expect you to put my spark back in my body afterwards. Got it?" asked BW Megatron.

"Yes i will" Replied C Megatron as he turned White.

When the light faded he started to laugh. When the light had completely faded, he screamed, "TREMBLE WITH FEAR, I AM GALVATRON!" and the Maximals, Predacons, Autobots and Decepticons did Tremble as they saw the new body and power that their leader and enemy had attained. Galvatron changed to car mode and flew straight at Prime. who jumped out of the way but was caught by the flames coming out of the Cars jets. He was badly burned but was at least glad that he saw the green light from the stasis pod that signified that the maximals had activated the stasis pod and released the maximal within. He heard a roar and a big raptor looking thing flying out of the sky.

**Elsewhere**

"Rhinox activate the stasis pod before the decepticons or predacons get here" Rhinox activated the stasis pod and saw the green light coming out of the scanner and looked around and saw a green light emanating from Buds pocket. Bud pulled out a rock but on closer inspection saw that it had a raptor skeleton on it. And that's exactly what came out of it. A raptor that looked exactly like Dinobot but the coloring was different. "FemmeDino Maximize" and the Raptor transformed and still looked like Dinobot but the coloring was different and a few differences that signified it as a girl. Dinobots jaw fell when he saw the new Maximal and it made a clanking noise when it hit the ground. FemmeDino giggled a bit and called out "Flight mode" and her tail opened like Dinobots tail shield but then moved up to her middle back and formed rotors to allow for flight. Dinibot was astounded at her abilities and fell into stasis lock from her beauty.

**Back at the battle**

Femmedino blasted at Galvatron with her eyebeams and out of surprise was blasted back and before he could transform, he was blasted into stasis lock by Optimus Prime, Femmedino, Airrazor and Silverbolt.

Thundercracker revived and dragged the rest of the Predacons and decepticons over to Galvatron and warped them all back to Jungle planet.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Predacons and decepticons warped away, Prime and Primal started discussing what to do about Galvatron, Dinobot was getting his Jaw repaired by Rhinox, Femmedino was flying around scouting the area for stasis pods, Wingsaber was astounded by the Maximal technology and talking to Bud and the minicons about the raptor fossil that was in Bud, pocket. and everyone else was just hanging around picking up pieces of blast debris.

Primal and Prime

"So what are we going to do about Galvatron?" asked Primal

"I think we should do the same thing they did should the need arrive for it." replied Prime

"What's that?" asked Primal

"Combining our sparks?" replied Prime

"But we don't know what kind of effect that will have on your body."

"I know but it's a chance we'll have to take."

"Fine if it will help do defeat Galvatron then i'm all for it.

Dinobot and Rhinox

"You know you gotta be more careful Dinobot" said Rhinox chuckling "If you're not careful you could fall apart completely next time you see Femmedino"

"What's wrong with me Rhinox, i feel something that i have never felt before?" asked Dinobot

"I think it's love Dinobot" replied Rhinox after he put his tools back into his leg pouch "You see how Blackarachnia and Silverbolt look at eachother. You should have seen Silverbolt the first time he saw Blackarachnia, he almost put his jaw to the floor too.

"Impossible. I am a warrior, I can not fall in love. There is battle to attend to and with the Decepticons joining the Predacons I'm surprised the canine has any time for the she-spider."

"Yeah well they find tome and you could too if you tried." replied Rhinox

Femmedino

After the battle Femmedino started flying around the battleground searching for stasis pods and scouting the area for Preds or Decepticons. she saw a tiny flash of light but it was just Dinobots jaw being repaired. then her thoughts turned to Dinobot. 'I can't believe how cute he is' she thought. 'Just look at those muscles bulging out of his forearms and how his helmet plate curve up to look like ears.' I think he likes me and i think i might like him back.'

Wingsaber

"I can't believe how this maximal technology works like this" said Wingsaber "I mean i've heard of it but this is the first time I have actually seen it. By the way where did you get that fossil?"

"I found it on the ground next to me when we landed out of the warp. replied Bud "I thought it looked cool so I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" said six speed and reverb

"Jolt what are they saying" asked Bud

"They're tolling me to tell you what my scanners picked up."

"Well what did your scanners pick up?" asked Bud

"My scanners picked up that the fossil was that of a baby Velociraptor, one of The fastest of the land dinosaurs hence the name veloci which is short for velocity meaning speed. and raptor which designates the type of Dinosaur." replied Jolt in his squeaky voice.

All Bud could muster out was "Oh" which followed a stunned silence.

After warping away, Thundercracker immediately pushed the predacons into the rejuvination tanks followed by theDecepticons in their rejuvination tanks. He pulled out a bottle of energon from the side of his gun which was there for extra firepower if needed and poured it into Galvatrons mouth. He immediately came out of stasis lock, thanked Thundercracker and went over to Megatron. He opened his spark plate and pushed Megatrons spark back into his body. Megatron woke up and hopped into a rejuvination tank himself. Later after everyone else was healed and back to full strength they charged out to battle again.

"Predacons" said Megatron, "We will be all attacking this place i read about in the datatracks from earth it is called the statue of Liberty. We will go there and start attacking it until all the Maximals and autobots show up. We will engage them in battle but that is only a distraction for Galvatron so he can go and do his business. which is to take over Velocitron the speed planet." like true soldiers, the predacons stood at attention and saulted while saying in complete unison "Yes sir"

And Megatron warped away with the predacons.

Galvatron warped away to speed planet a few meters away from Clocker and Breakdown. Who immediately sent a distress signal to the Autobots who were mostly out in the field in New York defending the Statue of Liberty. Optimus Prime and Primal stayed behind along with Wingsaber and Leobreaker because they knew that the decepticons were probably up to something so they waited for something else. They knew it was right to stay behind when they recieved a distress call from clocker and breakdown and immediately warped out to Velocitron.

**Velocitron**

Primal, Prime, Leobreaker, and Wingsaber landed on Velocitron and saw Galvatron blasting away most of the transformers racing around the roads. "Ready you two?" asked Prime

"Yep" Leobreaker and Wingsaber said and they jumped into the air with Prime, and entered the blue transformation ring. Optimus Prime Super mode back flew off and Leobreaker shows up, his legs come together and his feet go behind him to the back of his legs. His arms fly off and come together and connect to his thighs. He connects with Optimuses upper body and Wingsaber does his transformation and connects to Optimus's back Lasers conect to Optimus's legs and he poses. saying Sonic Claw Mode. He calls on the jungle planet key for Leobreakers claws and the earthplanet key for Wingsabers lasers. He hovers in the air and goes flying towards Galvatron who turned as soon as he heard "Sonic Claw mode" He immediately connected with Nemesis breaker but was still no match for Sonic Claw mode. Nemesis Breaker flew off and disappeared into the shadows fromn whence he came. Optimus would not fight an Opponent who he could easily beat with so much power so he disengaged sonic claw mode which made him weaker than Galvatron but turned to Optimus Primal and said "It's time."

Primal nodded and opened his spark cavity and let out his spark into the air. Prime opened his chest plate and pulled the matrix of leadership out and his spark was revealed. It immediately sent out a beam that connected the two sparks. The Connected sparks created a ball of light that encased both Optimuses. Their core conciousnesses inter-twined for a short while and Primal said that he felt his body changing as well. When the light faded there stood two giant robots. Both looking the same but slightly different, Optimal Primal looked like he did during the Beast wars tv series. Optimal Prime however had large red wings coming out of his back instead of his shoulder, Had water cannons behind his chest plate ,which looked like his vehicle mode head, instead of plasma cannons, His feet were more normal instead of the monkeylike feet that Primal had. Primal transformed to Tank mode and prime transformed to his firetruck mode. His Chest firetruck chest plate rotated 180 degrees and folded down to cover his robot mode head. His arms pushed in and laser barrels came out of the top of his shoulder. His lower legs folded up and into his upper legs like Leobreakers do when transforming to claw mode. Little compartments opened and wheels came out and down and back in. His water cannons were like they were when he was a regular vehicle mode. And his arms folded in and down over his robot mode back to form the top half of the truck with the help of the wings and he barreled towards Galvatron.

Primal decided to stay back as it was unfair for a two on one. Galvatron fired a lightning bolt at Prime which was dissipated by Primes water cannons which then fired a blast of Plasma and Knocked galvatron off his feet. Optimal Prime transformed tp robot mode and took flight. He charged down Galvatron and shot a plasma blast out of his blaster that was made out of one of his wheels. Galvatron called upon his second key and got a wheel gun as well. the two beams collided in mid-air and blasted them both off their feet and into stasis lock. Galvatron managed to warp away before he fully succumbed to stasis lock. Leobreaker, Wingsaber, and Optimal Primal pulled Optimal Prime over to Clocker and breakdown's garage where they let him repair himself from Stasis. Meanwhile back on Earth the Autobots and Maximals had just finished off the Predacons at the Statue of Liberty and warped back to base. Just in time for an emergency message.


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention Autobots, this is clocker and breakdown from Speed Planet. We have Optimus Prime and a monkeybot here at Breakdowns garage. Prime is badly damaged and in stasis lock. We need a space bridge to get them both back safely. " All the autobots and Maximals looked worried as their leaders were out of commission and needed a way home, just then Primal got on the message. "Maximals, as Prime is out of Commision I will take charge of the Autobots for now. I appoint Leobreaker and Dinobot as leaders for the time being until we can get there ourselves..."

"Oh sure pick the beast bot as leader of the Autobots" said Wingsaber bitterly "isn't that just prime that a beast would pick a beast to lead a team that is mostly vehicle transformers."

"Hey watch your mouth Wingsaber." said Cheetor bravely, "Just because you're about 20 times my size doesn't mean I can't rip you a new Waste Disposal unit.

"You wanna start something pussy cat?" asked Wingsaber hotly

"Bring it on flyboy" said Cheetor reaching behind him for the gut gun and the rump gun.

"Hey hey hey here," interjected Rattrap, "As much as i'd like to see the two of yous scrap yourselves, eeeeh save it for my birthday." right now we have to get our Optimus' off that pavement planet so we can have enough power to take out galvatron and his merry band of deceptifreaks along with megajerk and the preds."

"Rattraps right, We need to find a strong enough warpgate to get them back" said Femmedino with Dinobot behind her trying to figure out how to do that flight thing.

"I could warp there." said Wingsaber

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT YOU COULD HAVE JUST WARPED THERE INSTEAD OF FORCING ALL OF US TO WASTE ENERGON ON THAT TRANSMISSION" screamed Dinobot

"Hey," said Wingsaber, I was being yelled at how am i supposed to concentrate with that racket going on?"

"Well why didn't you bring Optimus' Prime and Primal with you when you warped here?" asked Dinobot

"I was afraid for Leobreakers and my safety. If you had seen the new form bossbot has you would try to get out of the way too. And with that he warped away to Velocitron

**Velocitron**

Wingsaber come out of warp and walked over to Breakdowns garage. "I can't believe Primal didn't pick me to lead the Autobots for the time being." just then he felt an immense pain well up from inside him. He felt a strange feeling like melting on his wings. His eyes turned from Bright yellow to dark purplish. His body changed to Light purple with deep red stripes across his chest and wings. His wings no longer portrayed the Autobot symbol but the symbol of the Decepticon Air squad and his chest plate changed to Decepticon. He started thinking thoughts that would never have been found in the old Wingsaber core processor. He walked into Brakedowns garage and was commented to on his new paint job by clocker before he started tearing up the place. He blasted through Primes armor and a lot of Primals. You could see a part of Optimal Primes spark and was about to fire again this time at more vital circuits when he was blasted off his feet by a plasma blast from Primal. Primal transformed to Jetmode and said "Wanna race? this is speed planet and most of the disputes here are settled by races. If you win I'll self-destruct and make sure to take Optimal Prime with me. And if I win, You leave this planet and vow never to return to this planet or earth planet or Jungle planet or Gigantion. Deal? or no deal?" said Primal showing a smirk that no one could see.

"Deal," And he took off towards the starting line. When Optimus reached him, the light turned green and he took off. Optimus started just as fast and easily caught up with him. He went along next to Wingsaber accelerating when he did and when it appeared that Wingsaber could go no faster, Primal continued to go at the pace he was going until they got to the last corner. He called "Jets, Maximum Burn" and he sped off to the finish line he was a few feet away when Wingsaber fired a shot and destroyed Primals feet rockets but as luck would have it, his other jet got him all the way to the finish line. He transformed but his foot was still sore so he hovered there for a while. Wing saber, incredibly mad pulled out his gun and smirked, He was about to fire when a ring of fire appeared behind him, and swallowed him whole and took him straight to Galvatrons lair.

Happy with his success, Optimus flew to the garage and transformed to tank mode and waited inside while sending a message to the rest of the Autobots. When he got a message back he found that Vector prime and hotshot and override had made it back with the key along with a few friends. He also found that femmedino was teaching Dinobot to fly with the tail shield. It wasn't a completely good Solar Cycle but at least it wasn't as bad as some of the others he'd had like the time he and the rest of the Maximals let their beast urges take them over. Or when sentinal was on alert with rattrap was inside. And that was that and all they could do was sit back relax and wait for vector prime to warp there to get them or until they were both fully functional again so they could combine their powers and warp themselves. Right now Optimal Optimus Primal didn't care which.


	5. Chapter 5

Galvatrons Plan

Galvatron walked to the place Wingsaber was being held. He intended to get some useful facts about the Autobots from his Coreprocessor. But found that it was useless as the Autobot files and programming had been deleted or placed in a high security 5x encripted area of Wingsabers mind. He tried to gget Wingsaber to talk on his own but it was useless as Wingsaber refused to talk. Galvatron thought about the events that brought Wingsaber to him. He had been sensing a new evil for hours and was wondering what it was. (A/N: Galvatron can bring up portals for anyone willingly or not and bring them to him as long as they are decepticon.) Once Wingsabers anger had taken him over, Galvatron saw fit to activate the portal to bring WIngsaber to him. He thought maybe he could combine with him to form dark wing mode. After a while, Wingsaber agreed to serve under Galvatron and against the Autobots. From there on, Galvatron and Wingsaber had trained and practiced to get Darkwing mode.

Megatrons Plan

I have to get Galvatrons spark to mingle with mine so that I can bbecome more powerful. Megatron thought. If Galvatron goes into Stasis Lock, then maybe I can get his spark out and get stronger. He went to his other Predacons to speak to them in his own lair, his lair looked like it was made out of ice. "Predacons, take these chips and place them on your arms. Commanded Megatron, "We are going undercover as Maximals to attack Galvatron so I can get more power."

"Wazzpinator think it not a good idea to attack Decepticon cammander." said Waspinator as always talking in the third person, but was quickly silenced by inferno.

"May i remind Waspinator," said Megatron, "That if we are caught, we are going to use the excuse that the maximals placed these on us to make us think that the Decepticons were Autobots."

Camprehension dawned on Waspinator and he aggreed.

Waspinators Plan

Once out of the meeting, Waspinator was thinking to himself. 'Wazzpinator always get yelled at, Wazzpinator always get slag assignments, Waspinator always get blown to scrap all the time. Waspinator sick of being evil, sick of being predacon, and Waspinator especially sick of being blown to scrap all the time. Wazzpinator quit the predacons and join the maximals, Maybe Wazzpinator not be treated bad by monkeybot.' With that, Waspinator took flight and said outloud: "Computer, voice code: Wazzpinator, Change activation code." He fell offline and from the sky. Luckily he was far enough away from the ground to be able to regain flight when he cameback online. Waspinator suddenly felt a new lease on life, felt that he could do what he wanted and not get blown to scrap, Felt that he was finally free.

When he reached the Maximal base, he was met with Rattrap and Cheetor pointing their guns at him. "Wazzpinator Maximize" and he transformed right in front of them to a new bug. He didn't realize it before because he was in beast mode when it happened but he had a new face. (The second face on the Waspinator toy) Rattrap and Cheetor gasped at this and dropped their weapons as Waspinator pulled his out and threw it at their feet.

Optimal Optimus Primes Plan

**Inside Optimal Optimus Primes Coreproccessor**

I have to get out of stasis lock my team depends on it. Inside is head, he was waging war in Nemesis Prime. Every move Optimal knew, Nemesis knew as well. Optimal, transformed to jet mode as did Nemesis but slower. Optimal was too preoccupied with getting out of stasis lock that he didn't notice this. Optimal, called out to his physical form: Computer begin internal repairs. Once he felt the repairs begining, he felt clear that no matter what, he was going to survive. It was just a matter of who won to determine who would take control of the physical structure. For the sake of the galaxy and the world, he had to win.

Optimal Optimus Primals Plan

'I have to get repaired soon' Optimal primal thought as he curiously watched Prime change colors to red and white to Purple and black and back again. "Computer, begin internal and external repairs." His computer mechanism beeped and said "Acknowledged" and optimus felt a little relief as his throbbing foot started to heal.

Starscreams Plan

I have to betray Megatron as soon as I can get my hands on that Omega Lock that Vector prime is guarding. I don't care what i have to do. If i have to go through the entire team of maximals on top of an extremely high up spacebridge I will.

Dinobot's Plan

'Maybe I do like Femmedino I have never been in love before so I have nothing to compare it to. AAH these inferanl maximals have made me soft. But my feelings may or may not come to light but I also wonder if her feelings come to fruition. Dinobot thought as Femmedino coma around the corner.

Femmedinos Plan

'It's time' femmedino thought 'It's time I tell Dinobot how i feel' just then she walked around the corner and saw Dinobot coming her way. He looked preoccupied.

"Dinobot, I have something i want to say to you." said Femmedino

"Interesting, as I have something I want to say to you as well. replied Dinobot.

"I Thinkk I like you" they both said at the same time. and with that, Dinobot closed the distance between them and on impulse, brought their audio sensors together as one and felt his spark lighten away from all the war going on. Just then he heard a cat-call from behind them. They both saw Rattrap and Cheetor standing there with one of sentinels cameras pointing at them. When Rattrap and Cheetor walked back to the control room they immediately went to the CR Chamber as they were both thouroughly scrapped and burned having just felt the full force of both Femmedinos and Dinobots beams.

Vector Primes plan

Vector prime was walking down the path to Maximal/Autobot base camp when he thought of something, Why not use the omega lock to give the Maximals more power. He saw a huge blast of purple energy earlier that day and was sure that the Predacons had more power. what he didn't know it was just the Predacons entering Megatrons lair. He pulled out the Omega lock now completely unlocked and walked to the Maximal part of base camp.

Maximals Plan

Vector Prime came into the Axalon ship after using one of his obscure powers to shrink himself to be able to fit, He set the Omega lock on the circle thing that was the control panel. He activated his commlink and called the other maximals to the center. He waited for Rattrap and Cheetor to come out of the CR Chamber and told them to grab the keys that they felt most comfortable with. Rattrap grabbed the speed planet key which glowed red, Rhinox grabbed the Earth Planet key as did Tigatron and Airrazor, Cheetor didn't know ehat to pick so grabbed the middle thingy on the top. Rhinox, airrazor, and Tigatron all changed into their Transmetal forms. But Rattrap and Cheetor changed into bigger robots with combination capabilities. Airrazor and Tigatron had that ability as well. They were going to destroy the predacon with their new powers.

Predacons Plan

Terrorsaur, using is new powers of warp that sideways taught him warped into the Mazimal base, Grabbed the Omega Lock and warped back to predacon base. The predacons did the same thing as the maximals and this time, Terrorsaur and scorponok got the power of combination. They immediately sent off for battle.


	6. Chapter 6

The Maximals and Autobots heard explosions a little while away and their energon scanners picked up peculiar radiation that only comes from exploding energon. They immediately transformed and headed off for the coordinates told to them by the computer. Rattrap had a new rat dragster mode(like the toy but more blocky) Cheetor had like a jet mode. Tigatron had a normal transmetal form(like the toy) airrazor was gliding along next to him waiting to get to battle. rhinox was outfitted with treads for snowy areas. Waspinator didn't evolve int tranmetal. Dinobot and femmedino were flying along next to eachoter with their flight modes that dinobot finally mastered. Leobreaker was running in lion mode at the front of the group.

Scorponok looked like his energon season toy except much smaller. Terrorsour had a larger wingspan and blockier than before. Galvatron was leading with racer mode with Darksaber right above him. He hit a rock as they were getting close to the battlefield amd used it as a ramp to get up in the air where he transformed and called Darksaber to him. They combined to form dark wing mode and landed on the ground arms crossed.

"Ready Ratface?" Called Cheetor

"You know it Spots" replied Rattrap

"How about you Airrazor?" asked Tigatron

"Lets do it" she replied

Rattrap and Cheetor jumped into the blue vortex and began transforming. Cheetors front end of his jet mode split into two and became legs. A part of his back flew off and disappeared. His Jets split and rotated upwards onto his back for the time being and his wings rotated backwards. Rattraps arms and legs folded together to form arm like structures his dragster wheels folded out and made like shoulder pade. A piece of his back flew off and connected with the one from cheetors and made a head which connected with Rattrap with a flash of white. Cheetors jets folded down and made like wrist mounted lasers. A panel from Cheetor folded up and made a chestplate on Rattrap with the beast machines maximal insignia on it. "Make way for Cheetrap" they called in a combination of Rattraps and Cheetors voices.

Tigatron and Airrazor jumped into the vortex and began combining. Tigatron began to run while Airrazor flew above him. She landed and caonnected her claws into grooves on Tigatrons back. He stood up on his hind legs and his beastmode head split into shoulder pads. Airrazors beastmode head came doun and settled on tigatrons chestplate. Airrazors wings folded up and her back opened up and casings came folding out of it which enveloped Tigatrons beastmode arms to form new arms. Airrazors wings folded back down and Tigatrons tail came up from his rump and A head folded upwards from Airrazors back. The head connected with a flash of light and the tail connected with the back of the head like a pony tail. Blasters folded out of the back of the wings and made guns that were placed on the thighs. A panel on the top of Airrazors beastmode head folded over and the beastmachine maximal insignia appeared on it. They flew up out of the vortex, kinda floated in midair and said "I am Tigerhawk" in a combination of Airrazors and Tigatrons voices.

"Get ready Scorponok" said Terrorsaur

"Same to you" Scorponok said back

They ran into the vortex, red this time, and began their transformation. Scorponok came apart at the waist and let his claws act as feet. Terrorsaurs legsfolded up and made the Predacon insignia on his chest when panels folded out from them. He landed on Scormonoks claws and Scorponoks tail came to rest at Terrorsaurs upperback. The rest of Scorponoks body became arms and his head turned around and half of it folded up. Terrorsaurs head came off and did the same thing. They connected in midair and fell back onto the body with a flash of light. "My name is Scorpiosaur" it shouted in Terrorsaurs and Scorponoks voices.

The battle commesced with Leobreaker trying and failing to take down Galvatron in darkwing mode. He used his Jungle Whip to bring Galvatron down but Galvatron just got right back up again. He called for the earthplanet key and attacked with Darksabers twin laser cannons on his back. Leobreaker took the full blast of it but luckily survived just in stasis lock. Rhinox and Waspinator quickly took on Galvatron but were easily overpoweredand knocked into stasis lock. Tigerhawk came up behind discreetly and blasted Darksaber with their wing cannons. Darksaber seperated from Galvatron and started to blast at Tigerhawk. Who them blasted back as their lasers conneceted in midblast they realized their powers were evenly matched but didn't give up. Cheetrap was engaged in a fierce battle with Scorpiosaur. Cheetraps wrist mounted jet lasers were equally matched with the blast coming from Scorpiosaurs tail stinger. Dinobot and Femmedino were in a battle with Inferno and Quickstrike. Dinobot remained on the ground against Quickstrike while Femmedino and Inferno were in a furious assault in midair. Vector Prime took up the fight with Galvatron and was determined not to let him win. Everyone was evenly matched against eachother until a double blat from above blasted apart the feuding robots.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone looked up at the area where the blasts came from.

"Look who's back and feeling prime" said Primal and Prime in unison.

They flew down straight at Galvatron who pulled out his wheel gun and shot at them with it but the bullets merely bounced off from the slipstream that their speed was creating. Prime and Primal shot off another double attack but Galvatron jumped aside quickly and the blasts hit the ground revealing a pool of lava. They fired again and this time their blasts made contact knocking Galvatron into stasis lock. Megatron took his opportunity and ripped open Galvatrons chest plate and took the spark out which broke through his chestplate and combined their sparks. Tarantulas and Starscream watched this and saw how much pain Megatron was in. They took their chances and attacked.

"Ready Screamer?" asked Tarantulas

"Always" replied Starscream and they both charged knocking Megatron into the pool of lava. They watched with satisfaction that Megatron sank into the lava.

Starscream pulled the Omega lock out from behind his back, transformed and flew away with Tarantulas on his back.

Optimal Primal transformed into Jet mode with tigerhawk and Prime right behind him. Tarantulas shot a line of web and attached it to Starscream which he tied around his ankle. "What are you doing to me spider?"  
Asked Starscream

"Making sure I don't fall off" replied Tarantulas

Tarantulas pulled out his transmetal vehicle mode sawgun and began to fire energon charged plasma shots. Tigerhawk pulled out one of their blasters and cancelled out each of Tarantulas' blasts. Just then an Autobot spacebridge opened. Starscream transformed and landed on the spacebridge while Tarantulas jumped off and watched the spacebridge.

Cheetrap, Leobreaker, Rhinox, Waspinator, Override, Hotshot, Landmine, Scattershot, Jetfire, Vector Prime, Quickmix, Red Alert, Dinobot, Femmedino, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt, Metroplex and Snarl walked out of the spacebridge and looked ready to fight Starscream and Tarantulas to the death if need be. Leobreaker and Snarl called for the Jungle Planet keys. Leobreakers claws folded down and so did Snarls teeth. They Jumped and Leobreaker and Snarl slashed at Starscream and Tarantulas with their claws and teeth. Nothing happened. Override and Hotshot called for the speedplanet keys and shot off their lasers which left cracks in the areas where Leobreakers and Snarls atacks had struck. Landmine, Scattershot, Jetfire, and Red Alert called for the Earth Planet keys and attacked. Landmines Cybertempest knocked Tarantulas and Starscrem over while Scattershots missile barrage, Red Alerts Plasma Cannon and Jetfires back mounted cannons blew off a good chunk of metal where the cracks were. Quickmix shot out a load of instant cement over them so they couldn't move. Optimal Prime landed and Metroplex threw his axe to him. Optimus called for the Giantplanet key and attacked with it knocking Starscream and Tarantulas off of the bridge.

Starscream wouldn't give up that easily so he got mad and called the power of the omega lock to him. The omega lock glowed, made starscream grow slightly which broke the cement. Starscream turned blue and white and flew back up. Tarantulas right on his tail thanks to some quick webwork. Starscream called on his Decepticon Key and two cannons came out of his forearms. he blasted with them knocking half of the maximals and Autobots off of the bridge. The other half, being fliers, jumped off and helped the others to the ground begore firing their strongest attacks, breaking Tarantulas' webbing and sending him plummeting back to the earth. Starscream accidently dropped the Omegalock which was caught by Tigerhawk but it being too big, they both started to fall. Prime and Primal were taking on Starscream so they couldn't help. Tigerhawk also had to dodge blasts from Tarantulas. Dinobot flew down at topspeed at Tarantulas to engage him in battle. Femmedino, Cheetrap, Waspinator and Silverbolt acme to help with the Omega Lock. Together they managed to get the Lock back to the bridge and stayed where they were. They watched as Prime and Primal managed to do their Blasts and watched Starscream fall towards the ground. Starscream regained Consiousness soon enough to open his warpgate which was also opened from the ground to allow Tarantulas to leave as well.

The Autobots and Maximals went through the Spacebridge back to base. Cheetrap and Tigerhawk split into Airrazor, Tigatron, Cheetor and Rattrap. They were all exausted from keeping their forms for so long. They went into the Rejuvination tanks for a well deserved rest and Repir cycle. Just then the scanners went off but there was no one online to hear it except Lori, Bud and Coby. They didn;t know what to do.


End file.
